A label printer is a printer having a function that, for example, while unwinding a rolled continuous paper to feed the continuous paper in a sheet-shape, prints desired information on a label of the continuous paper.
At a printing unit of this label printer, a thermal head portion, which prints on the label, and a platen roller portion, which feeds the continuous paper, are disposed in a mutually opposing state.
Between a paper sheet supply unit and the thermal head portion at the printing unit, a damper portion, which gives tension to the continuous paper, is installed. In a lower portion of this damper portion, a width adjustment guiding portion, which contacts a side edge in a width direction of the continuous paper to guide a feed of the continuous paper, is installed. Below this width adjustment guiding portion, a bottom surface of a printer chassis is formed in a flat-shape, and a lower end portion of the width adjustment guiding portion is terminated at the position without contacting this bottom surface.
It should be noted that, for example, JP63-88651U discloses, a technique for preventing a occurrence of paper jam caused by a curling of paper sheet in a paper sheet feeding mechanism.